


Grant me this indulgence

by pirotess



Category: Vassalord
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Post-Canon, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: Late night drinking. (NSFW image)





	Grant me this indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



  
  



End file.
